Mi profesor es mi autor favorito
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry descubre que su auotr favorito es su profesor, Severus Snape. y que él es un personaje de sus historias... su amante


Mi profesor es mi autor favorito

Lo había descubierto por casualidad. Esto era una locura.

Harry se paseaba por los pasillos de la universidad como alma en pena, no sabía como interpretar lo que había descubierto, no por lo menos en su mente revolucionada.

Esa mañana había llegado casi corriendo por que se había quedado dormido. Entonces chocó con alguien y fue a parar al suelo junto al pobre sujeto que arroyó.

-Debería tener más cuidado por donde va, joven Potter.

No podía ser, había chocado con su jefe de carrera.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape, de verdad lo lamento mucho -le dijo ayudándolo a recoger sus papeles, pero entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un manuscrito, unas hojas con apuntes y un par de títulos que reconoció.

-El hombre le quitó las cosas y se fue, peor Harry no era capaz de ponerse de pie. ¿El profesor

Snape era S.S. Mistery? ¡Era su autor favorito!

Esto era muy raro, no podía ser que el profesor de letras fuera un escritor reconocido por sus novelas eróticas… escribía de sus alumnos.

Un momento.

Había un personaje recurrente en sus escritos Henrry. Moreno, de ojos verdes y el estudiante loco del profesor Smith. Su amante furtivo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Harry, no podía ser, su mente ya estaba desvariando.

-Harry, amigo, has estado en las nubes todo el día -le dijo su amigo ron.

Harry lo miró. Ron se parecía al troglodita amigo de Henry, Raul. Pelirrojo, corpulento y algo lento de ideas, sonrió de lado, sí que esto estaba poniéndose interesante.

Miró a los demás en su mesa, mientras comían, todos amigos desde que entraron a la universidad, aunque no estuvieran en la misma carrera, todos estaban en una en particular, "manejo de letras" la materia de Severus Snape. Su amiga Hermione podía ser Hether, la sabelotodo. Draco, su novio, podía ser Dennis, el chico rico enamorado de la sabelotodo y que suele pelearse con Raul. Y así suma y sigue.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry, aun no terminas de comer… no has tocado tu comida -le dijo su amiga.

-Tengo que hacer una pregunta al profesor Snape sobre la clase, nos vemos al rato -les dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando a la oficina del jefe de carrera.

Llegó a la puerta y tomando aire golpeó, un adelante lo hizo pasar y se encontró con su profesor hablando con otro estudiante adentro, espero con paciencia y el chico terminó por irse luego después de saciar su curiosidad académica. En este momento la curiosidad de Harry iba por otro lado.

Severus levantó la vista de sus apuntes y vio que Harry se mantenía junto a la puerta, elevó una ceja y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Dígame, señor Potter, que lo trae por aquí.

-Tengo una duda, profesor.

-Dígame…

-¿En el próximo capítulo, el Profesor Smith se acuesta con Henrry?

El hombre frente a él palideció aun más de lo que era, levantó la mirada tan rápido que Harry escuchó el crujir de los huesos de su cuello.

-Tú… como…

-Eh de decir que soy un fanático de S. S. Mistery, nunca imaginé que fuera usted ese autor… y que fuéramos nosotros los protagonistas de sus historias.

-Estas mal, Potter, no tiene nada que ver con…

-La clase de un mes -lo interrumpió- recuerdo que había sacado la mejor calificación en el examen, como recompensa usted me regaló un chocolate, un Kiss -veía como Severus arrugaba el entrecejo- una semana después salió un capítulo de la novela, en ella Henry sacaba la mejor calificación, la diferencia que el ganó un beso de verdad.

-Estas diciendo locuras.

-O el día que Draco se declaró a Hermione… unos días después en la novela Dennis llegó de intercambio, se enamoró de Hether y la empezó a cortejar -le dijo-, y así siguen y siguen las similitudes -le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Severus empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho, nunca se imaginó que alguien la descubriera, mucho menos Harry, su musa.

Pero entonces, Harry no se veía molesto, había dicho que era su fan. Sonrió de lado dándole la espalda.

-Ante su pregunta, señor Potter, no podría decir que es lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, no tengo la inspiración para escribirlo.

Harry sonrió y se acercó al hombre poniéndose frente a él.

-Bien… no me molestaría serle de inspiración, después de todo quiero ver como se desarrolla la relación entre Henry y Smith.

-Te arriesgas a mucho, Potter -le dijo aventurando una de sus manos al cuello del mucho.

-Hagámoslo.

Fin


End file.
